Butchering
by Arisa Okanaya
Summary: Sebuah organisasi pembunuh bayaran baru terbentuk dan langsung mendapat banyak permintaan pembunuhan, tentu saja. Dari semua tugas yang diberikan, ada sebuah tugas sepele, tapi tidak banyak yang tahu tugas itu melibatkan tragedi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Antara seorang pembunuh bayaran dan target yang klien mereka kehendaki. 'Siapa yang harus ertanggung jawab? Aku atau kau'
1. Chapter 1

Beberapa—banyak malah—orang sudah mengenal beberapa organisasi pembunuh bayaran yang melegenda. Sebut saja salah satunya, Oni. Atau mungkin Yakuza. Orang-orang sudah tahu kesadisan mereka, prinsip mereka yang tak kenal ampun.

Tapi apa mereka tahu jika ditanya tentang Akatsuki, sebuah pembunuh bayaran baru yang baru saja dibentuk. Organisasi yang—mungkin—lebih kejam daripada pendahulu-pendahulunya. Atau mungkin malah sebaliknya?

Untuk itulah aku di sini. Memperkenalkan mereka kepada dunia. Karena mereka telah datang…

Yeah, please welcome… Akatsuki Organization.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Butchering**

Naruto and the characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this fict is mine.

Akatsuki members – Suspense/Crime – Fiction T

More OOC! Don't like, don't read!

Friday, June 14, 2013

**First Chapter**

**.**

**Here they are…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sirene polisi menggema berulang-ulang. Sebuah gedung yang semula gelap tanpa penerangan sedikit pun, sekarang penuh dengan lampu-lampu dari helikopter tim SWAT yang siap siaga di luar gedung. Siap mendobrak dari luar.

Derap langkah kaki personil-personil tim SWAT terdengar serempak. Satu per satu kelompok menyusuri tiap lantai, mencari asal suara ledakan bom yang terdengar dari radius lima kilometer. Setiap personil terlihat membawa senapan otomatis dengan _night vision_ yang bisa mendeteksi sesuatu—apapun itu, dalam gelap.

Di sebuah ruangan kecil yang penuh sesak dengan tumpukan kardus, seorang pemuda berambut blonde terlihat bersandar dengan cemas. Ternyata ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Tapi, aku kan tidak sengaja un!"

"Tapi tetap saja kau berhasil mengundang polisi itu ke gedung!" suara di seberang menyahut kasar.

"Terus, aku harus bagaimana?!" teriaknya. Nadanya terlihat sangat putus asa.

"Berjuanglah sendiri!"

PIP. Sambungan terputus. Si blonde mengumpat-ngumpat kasar lalu menghempaskan earphone-nya ke lantai.

"Leader baka!"

Mungkin ia sangat sakit hati diperlakukan tidak sopan seperti tadi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ledakan itu memang salahnya. Jadi, mau tidak mau ia yang akan terkena batunya jika ia tak cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini.

Masih dengan umpatan kasarnya, ia mulai mengamati keadaan di luar. Sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk lari ke bawah, karena polisi dan SWAT sudah mengepung semua bagian terluar gedung, mungkin atapnya juga. Satu-satunya jalan adalah terbang—melompat ke gedung seberang.

Dan ia harus melakukannya sendirian.

"Baka."

Tiba-tiba saja, ingatannya terlempar ke partner kerjanya, Sasori. Biasanya ia dan Sasori bekerja bersama, meskipun tugas yang diberikan berbeda. Salah satu sahabatnya yang sejalan, karena mereka satu tim saat bergabung ke dalam kelompok ini.

Ingatannya kembali ke alam nyata ketika sebuah tembakan di lepaskan. Rupanya, salah satu personil SWAT sudah melihatnya. Timah panas itu menyerempet lengan kanannya. Tanpa aba-aba, ia segera melompat ke jendela dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke bawah.

Sebelum kakinya benar-benar melayang, ia sempat mengucapkan satu kata.

"Katsu."

DUAAARRRR!

Ruangan yang sudah di kerumuni tim SWAT langsung hancur porak-poranda, seketika. Kardus-kardus berterbangan, beberapa personilnya yang baru datang ke lantai itu langsung terhempas keluar lagi. Kaca jendelanya berubah menjadi potongan kecil yang tajam, kemudian jatuh bergemerincing ke lantai.

"Khu khu khu~"

"Ada misi baru."

Sebuah meja panjang dengan arsitektur batu dan besi, yang sekarang ditempati berbagai macam manusia—manusia asli dan jejadian—terlihat tenang dan terkesan elit. Seorang diantara mereka berdiri di depan meja, dengan pandangan mata yang menyelidik dan dingin. Rambut jabriknya terlihat bergetar ketika ia akan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dari seorang klien kita berna—"

SSHHHH. Pintu otomatis dengan pengamanan ketat terlihat terbuka dan muncullah seorang pemuda blonde dengan bekas darah di lengan kanan atasnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat masam.

"Konan!"

"Aku tahu." Yang disebut Konan ternyata seorang gadis cantik bersurai biru yang langsung bangkit tanpa aba-aba. Sementara si blonde duduk di salah satu kursi kosong yang ada di sana.

Merasa perkataannya diputus dengan tidak hormat, si jabrik lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang lengan kirinya terlihat berdarah itu.

"Untunglah kau selamat," ujarnya pada si blonde. "Kalau tidak, wajahmu akan tercetak pada koran pagi ini."

"Hahaha, senpai akan masuk koran! Ahahaha…" sebuah tawa menyahut dari pojok meja. Seorang bertopeng lollipop terlihat tergelak karena leluconnya sendiri.

Si blonde wajahnya sudah panas. Hampir mendidih.

"TOBIII, KAAAU—AH, Konan! Pelan-pelan!"

"Habis kau terlalu banyak bergerak! Jangan salahkan aku. Sudah untung aku mau merawat lukamu," kata Konan, ia sengaja menekankan kapasnya sedikit lebih keras.

"Auuu! Sakit!"

"Ahahahahaha…" tawa itu terdengar semakin keras.

"Tobi, diamlah." Si jabrik angkat bicara.

"B-baik! Ahahaha…"

Keadaan berbalik menjadi menyebalkan bagi sang leader. Ia terlihat malas melanjutkan perkataannya ynag terpotong.

"Baik, pertemuan kali ini selesai."

Si jabrik melangkah keluar, tapi dicegah oleh protes dari bawahannya.

"Leader, bukankah tadi belum selesai?" protes seorang berambut abu-abu cepak dengan sebuah pedang bermata tiga.

"Mengapa tidak dilajutkan saja?" tambah seorang pemuda berambut hitam gondrong.

"Tidak. Kita lanjutkan di lain pertemuan. Bukan tugas yang mendesak." Ia melangkah ke pintu otomatis, meletakkan jarinya ke sebuah panel, dan pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita masih bisa istirahat dengan tenaaang."

"Dasar leader moody-an."

Meja panjang itu terlihat lengang sekarang. Beberapa penghuni kursinya sudah mulai keluar ruangan sekarang. Kecuali si pirang yang masih sibuk dengan lukanya.

"Ada apa dengan leader?" Tanya si pirang pada Konan yang masih sibuk dengan peralatan obatnya.

"Dasar Deidara baka! Itu karenamu! Kau membuatnya kesal sekarang!"

"Masa karena aku un? Aauu, Konan, sakit!"

Sasori segera berlindung ke reruntuhan bangunan. Pahanya mengeluarkan cairan pekat berwarna merah yang makin banyak. Ia mengerang perlahan. Membunuh seorang perdana menteri ternyata tak semudah yang ia bayangkan.

Bodyguard yang disewa begitu kuat dan cerdik. Pembunuh bayaran sekelas Sasori saja belum tentu bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah.

"Dimana orang tadi?"

Sekelompok intelijen itu dikomandoi oleh Gaara, seorang anggota FBI paling muda di sana. Ia dan anak buahnya menyamar menjadi bodyguard perdana menteri ketika mendengar desas-desus bahwa perdana menteri diincar oleh pembunuh bayaran. Dan mereka tepat pada waktunya.

"Dia pasti belum jauh." Ujar pemuda berambut coklat kemerahan. Itu Gaara. "Periksa reruntuhan yang di sebelah sana dan tetap waspada."

"Baik."

Anak buah Gaara langsung berlari menuju reruntuhan bangunan yang ditunjuk. Mereka mengendap-endap sebentar, di tangan mereka masing-masing sudah ada pistol dengan peredam suara yang sudah di todongkan. Gaara juga melakukan hal yang sama, namun ia menyusuri tempat yang lain.

"Shit! Kalau begini terus, aku bisa mati di sini." Sasori mendengarkan suara langkah yang semakin mendekat di belakangnya. Otaknya berpikir keras. Pistolnya belum habis, pelurunya masih cukup jika digunakan. Yang ia khawatirkan bukan anak buah FBI ini, tapi sang komandan di belakang, Gaara.

Mungkin pekerjaannya akan lebih mudah jika Deidara ada di sini…

Mereka semakin mendekat.

"Mungkin ini satu-satunya cara…"

Sasori bangkit, menarik pelatuk pistolnya dengan cepat, sebelum anak buah Gaara sempat bertindak. Ketiga orang itu tersungkur seketika.

Ini waktunya lari!

Gaara menoleh. Mendapati ketiga rekannya sudah tersungkur tanpa perlawanan. Pembunuh bayaran yang satu ini boleh juga.

"Lari Sasori, lari!" rutuk Sasori dalam hati. Darah memang belum sepenuhnya kering, tapi jika tidak segera berlari, ia bisa celaka.

"Sial, ia melarikan diri."

Gaara berlari dan menodongkan pistolnya. Berlari ke arah reruntuhan tadi, tapi orang yang diharapkannya tak di sana lagi. Tunggu, ada jejak darah… Gaara menyeringai. Jejak itu berakhir di sebuah tikungan. Rupanya luka Sasori cukup parah.

Sementara Sasori sudah berada di balik reruntuhan yang lain. Ia lupa jika lukanya meninggalkan jejak yang mudah di telusuri.

"Shit!" umpatnya.

Sasori berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya ke pistolnya. Pelurunya masih tinggal beberapa. Gaara belum terlihat sampai saat ini. Ide untuk menghubungi Pein terbersit sesaat, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Tidak akan ada bantuan meskipun ia menghubungi Pein. Sama saja.

SREETTT. Dengan perlahan, pembunuh bayaran muda itu merobek celananya dan membebatkan sobekan itu ke lukanya. Sakit, tapi cukup untuk menjebak Gaara dalam perangkapnya.

Gaara masih berjalan lamat-lamat mengikuti jejak darah yang ditinggalkan itu. Firasatnya mengatakan jika pembunuh itu belum kuat untuk berlari—tembakan pertamanya hampir membuat pembunuh itu lumpuh sesaat. Dia berada di balik reruntuhan itu. Pasti.

Tapi—HEI! Dimana orang itu?

"Mencari aku?"

Sebuah tendangan dilayangkan Sasori, tepat mengenai wajah Gaara. Gaara dan pistolnya tersungkur bersamaan. Sasori segera menyerangnya lagi, tapi Gaara lebih cepat. Komandan itu berhasil menghajar perut Sasori. Membuat Sasori menghantam dinding yang sudah runtuh.

"Kau lumayan ternyata." Gaara sudah berdiri, pistol sudah ditangannya. Pelatuk siap ditarik.

Sasori menelan ludah bercampur darah. Dalam saat seperti ini, ia malah tersenyum—menyeringai tanpa perlawanan.

"Silahkan saja. Tangkap aku jika itu tugasmu."

Pemuda anggota FBI terhenyak. Tangannya tetap tertodong. Namun, tampaknya pemuda bermanik hijau itu memilih terdiam, terhanyut dalam ingatan lamanya. Sekejap mata, pendangannya menajam lagi.

"Pergilah."

Sasori mendongak. Otaknya mencerna maksud perkataan pemuda di depannya.

"Pergilah. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran lagi."

Lagi-lagi Sasori tersenyum—menyeringai tepatnya. Cepat-cepat ia bangkit kemudian berlari ke arah berlawanan, kemudian meloncat ke atas reruntuhan tertinggi.

Walau diterpa silaunya matahari, Gaara masih bisa mendengar pembunuh bayaran itu berkata lantang.

"Terima kasih… Gaara."

Keadaan markas sebetulnya tidak lebih baik dari bangunan yang ditinggali sekelompok orang yang bekerja secara diam-diam. Terdapat beberapa kamar di sana, sebuah lapangan untuk latihan, dan sebuah lab. khusus untuk bagian mata-mata. Bagian depan bangunan yang bisa dibilang elit itu hanyalah sebuah bangunan tua yang tak terurus. Tak bisa dibayangkan ada sebuah markas rahasia yang tersembunyi di baliknya.

Ucapkanlah pujian-pujian itu pada Pein yang telah mencarikan markas ini.

Pantas jika pemuda jabrik bertindik itu dinobatkan menjadi leader di sini.

Dan ia sedang mengatur sejumlah berkas ketika Sasori mengetuk pintu kantornya.

"Masuk."

Sasori dengan darah yang sudah tak mengalir lagi di bibirnya, duduk di sebuah kursi dan mulai menyiapkan suara.

"Perdana menteri telah tewas," lapornya. "Dengan begini, tugasku sudah selesai."

Pein, berdehem sebentar sebelum menimpali perkataan Sasori, dengan wibawa ia mulai membuka mulut.

"Bagus." Ia menoleh sebentar kepada berkas-berkasnya. "Ada korban?"

"Ada. Tiga orang dan semuanya anggota FBI."

"FBI?"

"Ya, bodyguard yang disewa perdana menteri ternyata anggota FBI. Mereka sempat mengejarku tadi."

"Hm. Begitu rupanya." Sang leader berhenti sejenak kemudian melanjutkan. "Gaara. Benarkah?"

"Apa?"

"Salah satu dari mereka adalah Gaara. Benarkah itu?"

Sasori tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan atasannya. Matanya menerawang seakan dapat menembus dinding besi yang kokoh, mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian barusan. Walaupun ia tahu, tanpa dipikir keras pun, ia masih teringat jelas, yang anggota FBI tadi adalah Gaara.

"Ya."

"Baiklah. Silahkan keluar kalau begitu. Masih banyak berkas yang harus kuselesaikan hari ini juga."

Pemuda bersurai merah berdiri, setelahnya berjalan ke pintu dengan sedikit terpincang. Jauh dalam lubuk pikirannya, ia bertanya-tanya mengapa dan dari mana leader bisa tahu jika anggota FBI itu adalah Gaara. Namun, ternyata ia melupakan fakta jika masih ada Konan dalam kelompok ini.

Pein kembali berkutat dengan laporan-laporan dan surat-surat juga permintaan-permintaan kliennya. Dari semua surat yang dikirim ke alamatnya, ada beberapa permintaan—yang sebetulnya sama intinya—mendominasi surat-suratnya itu: permintaan pembunuhan suatu keluarga perusahaan terkenal.

Memang bukan hal baru suatu kelompok pembunuh bayaran mendapatkan permintaan semacam itu. Tapi yang paling mengejutkan, surat-surat itu meminta semua anggota keluarga—keluarga besar—harus benar-benar terbunuh, sampai tidak ada yang tersisa keturunannya. Satu pun. Dan yang menghalangi misi ini, harus dibereskan juga. Sampai tak tersisa.

"SA-SU-KE! SA-SU-KE! SA-SU-KE!"

Kerumunan para remaja berseragam terlihat dari kejauhan. Mereka membentuk sebuah pagar dengan dua orang yang tengah sibuk di tengah-tengahnya. Beberapa murid perempuan terlihat antusias, meneriaki salah satu dari dua pemuda yang berada di tengah kerumunan. Salah satu pemuda—pemuda beriris gelap, tentu saja.

Bibir pecah dan mengeluarkan darah bukan hal baru bagi kerumunan ini. Jangan lupakan baju compang-camping dan omelan sensei-sensei setelahnya. Ajaibnya, kegiatan ini dilakukan turun-temurun, seperti pohon keturunan yang tak akan pernah habis.

"Cih."

Yang disoraki meludah. Ludah bercampur darah, karena bibirnya sobek dipinggir.

"Segitu saja kekuatanmu? Payah."

Lelaki di seberang, berambut pirang dengan luka lebam di pipinya, menyeringai merendahkan dengan pose badan yang masih tegap. Melihat lawannya hampir saja tersungkur adalah sebuah pemandangan yang menyenangkan di sini.

Sasuke, pemuda yang bibirnya berdarah itu, kini menyangga badannya. Berusaha menopang badannya yang mulai berat dengan satu tangan di lutut. Ia ingin lebih tegak dari itu, tapi nyatanya terlalu berat bagi perutnya untuk melakukan hal itu. Tendangan dari lawannya pasti membekas sekarang.

"Kau tidak akan membiarkanku menang kan? Bukan begitu?"

"Kau… CEREWET!"

Kata-kata selanjutnya sepertinya tidak akan digubris lagi oleh Sasuke. Karena ia sudah mulai menyerang. Lawannya, belum siap mendapat serangan yang begitu tiba-tiba, lengah, segera di hantam dengan pukulan telak di wajahnya.

"Akan kubungkam mulutmu yang tidak bisa diam itu."

BRUUK!

Si rambut pirang jatuh, dengan bekas luka yang bertambah hitam di pipinya. Sekarang malah disertai dengan darah yang mengalir dari ujung bibir, sama seperti lawannya.

"Shit."

Dalam sorakan yang memenuhi kerumunan, si rambut pirang sempat mengumpat dengan wajah masam, mengelap darah dengan kasar, kemudian berdiri lagi. Tidak setegak sebelumnya, karena rasa sakit yang dirasakannya semakin parah.

Sasuke kini berusaha berdiri. Ia menyunggingkan senyum mengerikan yang sontak membuat seluruh gadis di kerumunan itu berteriak-teriak histeris, gila.

Ketika melihat lawannya sudah bangkit lagi, Sasuke menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Tangannya terkepal dengan pandangan yang fokus ke pemuda blonde di depan.

Satu kepalan tangan akan sukses melayang…

"NARUTO! Hentikan!"

Kedua pemuda itu terdiam. Sorakan-sorakan maupun teriakan-teriakan itu kini bungkam. Terkatup rapat oleh perintah keras, suara seorang gadis.

Si pemilik teriakan menyeruak ke dalam, mata indigonya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang segera ditangkis dengan teriakan lain.

"SASUKE! Apa-apaan ini?!"

Manik emerald setajam silet menujam langsung ke mata Sasuke, masih dengan posisinya yang menerima serangan. Nyali pemuda rupawan itu ciut seketika.

Sementara di sisi lain, paras pemuda pirang yang tadinya garang, kini melunak setahap demi setahap ketika wajah gadis lugu itu menyiratkan kekecewaan. Mereka berpandangan. Ia—pemuda pirang itu—mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya, yang ternyata tak bisa dan tetap terpaku pada satu objek di hadapannya, walau dengan jarak yang lebih jauh dari lawannya saat ini.

Sosok lain juga ikut menyeruak ke dalam, membagikan pandangan buas kepada semua orang di kerumunan itu. Matanya berkata tanpa kata-kata dan saat itu juga, kerumunan murid-murid langsung bubar, disertai dengan sorakan malas yang kentara.

Neji Hyuuga membuka mulut, mentralisir keadaan.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Ikut aku ke kantor. SEKARANG!"

Kedua pemuda dengan penampilan yang tidak bisa didefinisikan sebagai murid sebuah sekolah mulai mengayunkan kaki. Gontai.

Tanpa dijelaskan pun, mereka tahu dimana letak _kantor_ yang dimaksud.

Tuan Namikaze keluar dari ruangan. Sebuah map hitam ada di tangannya. Ia baru saja membicarakan proyek baru perusahaannya bersama sebuah perusahaan besar yang sama-sama bergerak di bidang saham, seperti perusahaannya, Uchiha Corp. Bukan hal yang sulit, karena pemegang kekuasaan di perusahaan itu adalah sahabat lamanya. Jadi, ia kembali menyusuri koridor gedung perusahaan, melepas lelah yang sedari tadi ditanggungnya.

Langkah laki-laki pirang itu terhenti di sebuah café. Setelah duduk di salah satu kursi, ia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari saku jasnya. Ia sudah mengutak-atik beberapa program di elektronik keluaran terbaru itu, tapi anehnya, seperti ada yang tidak bekerja.

"Aneh, kenapa begini ya? Padahal, kemarin baru saja di-upgrade." gumamnya.

"Hei Minato. Ada masalahkah?"

Seorang bersurai gelap tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di sampingnya. Seperti ikut melihat apa yang sedang terjadi pada sahabatnya.

"Ehm, tidak ada masalah. Hanya saja… lihatlah."

Minato menyerahkan ponselnya kepada orang berambut raven itu. Sementara laki-laki paruh baya itu mengutak-atik ponselnya, Minato memandang sahabatnya dengan pandangan harap-harap cemas yang tidak kentara.

"Apa ada yang salah, Fugaku?"

Orang yang dipanggil Fugaku itu berpikir sejenak. Kemudian, ia menghela napas sambil mengangkat kepala ke sahabatnya.

"Aku harap dugaanku ini salah, Minato. Kurasa, emailmu telah di_hack_."

"Apa!?"

Sesuai dugaan Fugaku, Minato pasti juga akan terkejut mendengar hal ini. Apalagi, email ini berisi data-data perusahaan yang sangat penting. Bukan Minato jika ia tak menjaga emailnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Sebenarnya, bukan salah Minato, tapi _hacker _ yang melakukan ini juga sangat handal.

"Bukannya bermaksud menakutimu, Minato, tapi aku yakin seratus persen kalau emailmu telah dibajak. Aku pernah mempelajari ini sebelumnya, dulu. Dan aku rasa, kau harus mengganti email perusahaan."

Diceramahi begitu, pendiri Namikaze Corp itu malah bertambah was-was. Ia belum siap menghadapi kemungkinan ini. Ia sudah tahu dari dulu kalau Namikaze Corp sudah banyak diincar, tapi ia tidak tahu jika caranya akan begini.

"Aku akan membantumu Minato. Mau tidak mau, karena perusahaanku juga banyak berutang budi padamu."

Minato hanya terpekur. Dalam hatinya ia berdoa, semoga tidak akan ada masalah yang lebih serius dari ini.

Semoga saja.

"Apa?! Naruto berulah lagi? Baik, saya akan ke sana sekarang juga."

Minato berdecak kesal, walaupun wajahnya jelas-jelas tak terlihat kesal. Sigap, ia mengambil kunci mobil di atas meja, kemudian pergi segera.

Ia tahu, ini kesekian kalinya ia datang ke sekolah Naruto, sampai-sampai ia hafal betul dimana ia akan diajak bicara.

Kami-sama, mengapa banyak cobaan hari ini?

"Hinata-chan, maafkan aku~"

Lirih, Naruto membuat wajah yang dimelas-melaskan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka orang tersayangnya itu akan datang ke 'ritual' sehari-harinya ini. Ia sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar gadis lembut keturunan Hyuuga ini tidak melihat tayangan tidak mendidik yang dilakukannya. Tapi, semua terlambat.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku, bukan?"

Sementara di bagian yang lain, gadis permen kapas itu masih meminta jawaban. Namun, jawaban yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang. Sasuke malah mendengus keras sambil melengos.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Si gadis menyerah. Ia menatap koridor di depannya. Malas jika orang spesialnya bertambah ngambek.

Setelah tiga menit, mereka sampai. Naruto berpikiran begitu karena langkah Neji benar-benar terhenti di depan sebuah kantor.

Di sana, sudah ada orang yang menunggu mereka—salah satu dari mereka, maksudnya.

Minato berbalik ketika ia merasa putra tunggalnya sudah sampai.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya. Dan aku hanya ingin mendengar penjelasanmu."

Ia melihat anaknya ragu sejenak, kemudian membuka mulut dengan takut-takut.

"I-itu Otou-s-san…" Naruto meneguk ludah. "TEME YANG MENANTANGKU! DIA LANGSUNG MENANTANGKU BEGITU SAJA! DAN.. DAN—"

"HEI! Kata siapa aku menantangmu? KAU sendiri yang berjanji akan melawanku! Dan janji HARUS DITEPATI!"

Mata Sasuke melotot marah. Begitu pula dengan Naruto, sementara Hinata, ia sibuk menjauhkan Naruto dari pemuda raven karena ia mulai mencakar-cakar ingin menyerang.

"Kau brengsek teme!

"Kau yang bodoh dobe!"

"DIAM!"

Zet. Semuanya diam. Neji yang berada di samping Minato mengangguk angkuh, sok pamer ketegasan di depan orang penting itu. Naruto meludah kesal. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Kemudian, Minato berbicara lagi.

"Naruto, sudah berkali-kali kukatakan ini padamu. Sampai aku lelah mengatakannya. Jangan berbuat masalah lagi atau motormu akan kusita, uang jajanmu kupotong dan semua gadgetmu akan—"

"JANGAAAN!"

"Jangan Tou-san, kumohon jangan!"

Tanpa disadari semua temannya, Naruto sudah sembah sujud di depan ayahnya. Meminta-minta dan meronta-ronta.

"Kasihan." ejek Sasuke.

"Sasuke, sebentar lagi, Fugaku juga akan datang ke sini."

Sekali sentakan, mimik pemuda tampan itu berubah drastis. Ini kesekian kali otousan-nya datang ke sini. Mengingat bagaimana otousan-nya akan memperlakukannya, hampir sama seperti Minato memperlakukan Naruto, hanya lebih dingin saja.

"Jadi," Minato melanjutkan ceramahnya. "Uang jajanmu akan kupotong selama sebulan, kau tidak akan naik motor lagi dan ponsel juga semua gadgetmu akan kusita."

"TIDAAAKKKKKK. Kenapa otousan begitu padaku?"

"Karena kau kelewat batas! Oke, berarti sudah selesai tugasku di sini. Masih banyak yang harus kuselesaikan sekarang. Neji, terima kasih atas bantuanmu."

Neji membungkuk sempurna kemudian berkata. "Ini memang kewajiban saya, Tuan."

Di sana, Naruto dan Sasuke keki setengah mati sambil berharap sama:

Akan kuhajar Ketua OSIS sialan itu nanti.

Sementara Neji, kembali memusatkan pandangan pada dua berandal di depannya, hanya tersenyum santai namun sinis, kemudian berlalu tanpa kata-kata.

Melihat Neji kembali, Sakura dan Hinata ikut melangkah menjauh, seperti melupakan kedua pemuda yang masih terpekur di tempatnya.

"Hei hei hei! Mengapa kau mengikuti sialan itu?" omel Sasuke, melihat gadis pink berlalu tanpa tanda-tanda pertolongan atau apapun.

"Karena kau kelewat batas, Sasuke!" Sakura tersenyum sebentar, kemudian berlalu sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata.

Sasuke melihat sahabatnya terpekur begitu lama, ikut sedih juga. Ia memikirkan bagaimana tousan-nya akan datang ke sini dan menghujatnya dengan hukuman bertumpuk-tumpuk seperti yang ayah Naruto lakukan kepada anak satu-satunya itu. Namun, ia segera menghapus pikiran itu karena tousan-nya tak muluk-muluk seperti ayah Naruto—dan ia beruntung karena ia bukan Naruto.

"Hei dobe! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Naruto tetap tidak bergerak. Sasuke curiga ada apa-apa dengan sahabat bodohnya itu.

"Dobe—"

"TEME! Kau harus menyelamatkanku!" Naruto mengguncang-guncang bahu Sasuke dengan brutal. Refleks, Sasuke mendorong Naruto dengan ketakutan. "Aku mohon teme!"

"B-bantu apa? Bicara yang jelas!"

"Apa kau tidak dengar!? Aku tidak akan naik motor lagi! Dan kau masih ingat kejadian saat di bus itu kan?!"

Sasuke tidak paham apa yang dibicarakan Naruto, tapi otaknya mulai mengingat kejadian sebulan yang lalu…

Sama seperti sekarang, Naruto dihukum. Ia tidak naik motor selama satu minggu dan sebagai gantinya ia naik bus pulang pergi. Naruto, santai-santai saja dengan bus itu. Sampai suatu hari, saat hukumannya hampir habis, ada seorang gadis perempuan, berambut kuning dan bermata violet dengan girangnya memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Naruto kaget setengah mati, jika ada Hinata di sini, pasti ia sudah dibabat habis. Gadis itu menjerit-jerit girang seperti kesetanan, dan Sasuke juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Orang-orang di bus juga terganggu, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan untuk gadis yang histeris saat bertemu dengan idolanya? Untunglah sekolah sudah dekat, dan sebelum gadis itu berbuat macam-macam Naruto sudah meloncat dan berlari hingga terjerembab ke salju saking takutnya.

Dan ternyata… nama gadis itu Shion, adik kelas Naruto, yang tergila-gila dengan Naruto sejak dulu. Sasuke tak habis pikir, mana ada orang yang tergila-gila pada Naruto? Sejak itu, berandalan pirang itu tidak mau lagi naik bus. Apalagi, Sasuke juga trauma berat dengan kejadian itu. Gadis itu hampir mencakar-cakar Naruto! Berandalan seperti Naruto saja tidak bisa melepaskan tenaga perempuan yang notabene di bawah laki-laki. Mungkin salah satu penyebabnya: gadis itu gila.

Lamunan pemuda itu buyar seketika.

"Sudah jangan diingat-ingat lagi! Teme, bantu aku!"

Sasuke tersenyum jahil. Sepertinya tidak ada pikiran untuk membantu sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana jika kubocorkan kepada Hinata?"

"TEME!"

"Akan kuberitahu kalau…"

"JANGAAAN!"

"Kau…"

"TEME! Jangan macam-macam!"

"Dengan Shion…"

"Sudah…"

"Perna—"

DUAK!

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini?!"

Dengan mengerang, Sasuke mengelus-elus kepalanya. Ia tak pernah memperkirakan jika ia menggoda Naruto, akibatnya akan seperti ini.

"Jangan begitu, teme! Aku serius!" Naruto merengut persis anak kecil.

"Atau kupanggilkan Shion sekarang!" kata Sasuke. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan cepat-cepat mengetik beberapa nomor.

"TEME!" teriak Naruto. "Memang kau tahu nomornya Shion?"

"Benar juga." Sasuke tidak jadi menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku dengan bodohnya.

Sejak kapan Sasuke berubah menjadi begini?

Ampunilah Sasuke, Kami-sama.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak. Larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Tapi aku juga akan menjemput Sakura, dobe."

"Iya. Aku juga tahu itu."

"Bagaimana jika kau ikut dengan otousan-mu saja?"

"Kau mau aku berangkat jam lima pagi?!"

"Ah, merepotkan! Sudahlah dobe, naik bus saja!" Naruto terpekur. Jika ia naik bus… jika gadis gila itu datang lagi… jika ia…

"Hei."

Tidak akan! Ia tidak akan pernah naik bus lagi.

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas."

Naruto mendongak, melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri, siap-siap kembali ke kelas.

"Memangnya sekarang waktunya siapa?" tanya Naruto. Matanya menatap pohon-pohon ke lapangan, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Asuma-sensei."

"Tidak. Aku di sini saja, aku alergi pada asap rokok."

Mendengar kalimat klise itu, Sasuke mendengus. "Aneh."

Musim panas yang cerah. Semua orang terlihat sangat sumringah, menikmati pemandangan yang sangat nyaman ini. Seperti berpikir, tidak pernah ada musim panas yang seperti ini. Mereka menikmati hari dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang berarti lain bagi Naruto. Ketika semua orang terlihat begitu bahagia, ia merasa semua orang itu meledeknya. Mengejeknya. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Apalagi ketika pikirannya melayang ke rumah.

Ia menjalankan motornya pelan. Motor khas pembalap itu sempat berhenti sebentar di sebuah rumah megah, walau mesinnya belum dimatikan dan pengendaranya belum turun. Hatinya ingin sekali masuk dan menemui orang yang tinggal di rumah itu, tapi segera ia buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

"Hinata-chan, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa menjemputmu lagi…"

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kemudian memutar gas dengan brutal, langsung melesat ke kediamannya.

Dalam benaknya yang sudah penuh dengan masalah, hanya satu yang Naruto pikirkan. Satu tujuan saat kakinya benar-benar menginjak lantai rumah. Satu hal yang bisa membuat masalahnya meguap segera: ia ingin makan ramen. Ramen jumbo dan super pedas. Dan tidak ada yang boleh mengganggunya, saat itu juga.

Bayang-bayang ramen yang menyergap otaknya membuat konsentrasinya terpecah menjadi dua. Fokus antara lampu lalu lintas yang menyala merah dan ramen yang belum hilang, menjadi satu saat ia sempat melihat jarum speedometernya mengarah ke angka… ah, ia tidak tahu pasti. Tapi jarum itu mengarah ke kanan dan bertambah cepat tiap detiknya. Sekelebat sedan hitam yang melaju cepat, menjadi pemandangan terakhir sebelum semuanya hitam dan gelap.

Potongan-potongan gambar otou-san, okaa-san, dan semua sahabat-sahabatnya menghilang dalam sekejap saat tubuhnya terasa melayang kemudian jatuh dengan benturan yang teramat keras.

CKRAK!

BRRUUUAAAAKKK!

**Move to next chapter… **

* * *

A/N: Alhamdulillaaaaaahhhh *sujud syukur* Akhirnya chapter ini benar-benar selese. Saya harus dengerin lagunya Evanescence kalo mau cepet selesai. Makanya makasih buat Kak Amy Lee yang ada di sana *big hug* Maaf kalo fic ini rada maksa atau gimana karena fic ini fic genre pertama yang buat saya banting setir. Dari yang nangis-nangis pake air mata jadi nangis-nangis pake darah. Ah udah deh ngomongnya, satu hal penting; mohon review dari minna. Makasih udah baca :''')

Domo arigatou!


	2. Chapter 2

Fokus antara lampu lalu lintas yang menyala merah dan ramen yang belum hilang, menjadi satu saat ia sempat melihat jarum speedometer-nya mengarah ke angka… ah, ia tidak tahu pasti. Tapi jarum itu mengarah ke kanan dan bertambah cepat tiap detiknya. Sekelebat sedan hitam yang melaju cepat, menjadi pemandangan terakhir sebelum semuanya hitam dan gelap.

Potongan-potongan gambar otousan, okaasan, dan semua sahabat-sahabatnya menghilang dalam sekejap saat tubuhnya terasa melayang kemudian jatuh dengan benturan yang teramat keras.

CKRAK!

BRRUUUAAAAKKK!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Butchering: Preface and Blameless**

Naruto and the characters is Masashi Kishimoto's, but this fict is mine**.**

Akatsuki and other characters – Suspense/Crime – Fiction T

Maybe OOC, typo(s), gaje, alur lambat. DLDR, wokeh?

Monday, July 08, 2013

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Here they are…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dari sebuah jendela lebar yang terbuka, seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut merah yang indah tengah terlihat menyeduh sebuah cangkir putih. Tangannya sigap memindahkan termos panas itu kembali ke tempatnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak bening berisi gula.

Tanpa disangka, sekelebat angin besar masuk melalui jendela dan dengan sengaja memindahkan posisi sebuah benda di atas meja. Sudut meja yang jelas berlawanan dengan posisi benda itu langsung saja membuatnya terhempas ke bawah. Tepat ketika tangan sang wanita mengambil cangkir putih.

Terpekik kaget di tempatnya, cangkir itu ikut jatuh, melayang bersamaan dengan benda tipis berbingkai sebelum menyentuh tanah.

Prang!

Keduanya jatuh. Salah satunya pecah dan menumpahkan cairan panas ke atas lantai.

Wanita itu baru tahu, itu foto keluarganya.

Pecahan tajamnya berserakan, yang ganjil, sedikit—hanya sedikit—cairan dari cangkir hanya menutupi wajah pemuda jabrik di dalam foto. Aneh, karena seharusnya semua foto ikut tertutup cairan panas dan tak akan mungkin lagi terselamatkan. Ia memungut foto itu.

"Naruto…"

Hatinya resah seketika saat tangan putihnya bergerak menyentuh pigora berkaca. Menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Ia yakin, karena firasat seorang ibu tak akan pernah salah.

Ada apa dengan anak semata wayangnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa tidak diaktifkan?!"

Sasuke membanting ponsel yang kesekian kali. Nomor yang sama yang tidak bisa dihubunginya. Ini aneh, karena sahabat bodohnya tidak akan mematikan ponsel di jam-jam begini.

"Dobe… kemana saja kau…?" geramnya. Tangannya meremas benda itu berkali-kali, hingga tangannya memerah. Ia juga sudah memencet tombol ignore berkali-kali karena panggilan ini tidak juga masuk. Apakah ada apa-apa? Apa dobe-nya melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak? Karena hukuman tou-sannya tadi…?

Argh, Sasuke! Berpikir normal! Meskipun sahabatnya bodoh, ia tidak akan melakukan hal-hal diluar akal sehat. Tapi jika ia benar-benar tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, mengapa nomornya tetap tidak bisa dihubungi?

Pemuda raven itu memejamkan mata, lalu membuang napas pelan-pelan. Tenangkan dirimu Sasuke, dan coba hubungi ia sekali lagi. Kau harus sabar… Kau harus sabar…

Tut. Tut. Tu—

"Halo?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis bersurai indigo terbangun tiba-tiba demi terbangun dari mimpi yang sangat mengerikan. Hatinya benar-benar tidak enak. Mulutnya menyebut-nyebut orang yang disayanginya itu.

"Naruto…"

Suara lembutnya memecah kebekuan di tenggorokannya yang kering. Ia juga baru menyadari bajunya basah. Basah karena keringat.

Mimpinya tadi… mimpi tentang orang paling disayanginya… Mimpi aneh yang tidak mungkin… Mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur. Tapi, mengapa sekarang kakinya bergerak sendiri? Ia tidak bisa mengontrol badannya yang tanpa aba-aba bergerak ke arah gantungan baju dan mengambil jaket.

Naruto tidak mungkin… Firasatnya buruk.

Gadis bermata lavender itu segera mengutak-atik ponsel touchscreen-nya setelah menyetop sebuah taksi. Satu nomor yang dihubunginya.

"Naruto, jawablah… Ayo jawab.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mercedes hitam mengkilat melaju menantang angin menuju trotoar yang sepi, kemudian menepi. Pengendaranya adalah seorang laki-laki muda berkacamata hitam. Rambut abu-abu cepaknya berkibar ketika kepalanya melongok keluar dari kaca jendela yang terbuka. Spionnya menunjukkan keramaian dari arah belakang. Ketika sebuah Ducati merah terang tadi menabraknya, ia langsung melesat maju tanpa mengindahkan anak sekolah yang mengendarai motor itu. Dan sekarang, polisi pasti mencarinya.

Sebaiknya ia harus segera pergi.

"Tugasku selesai."

Seringainya. Segera menginjak gas semakin keras. Tak memedulikan sirene polisi yang semakin menyebar di belakang. Prioritasnya: lari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata sampai. Ini tempat dalam mimpinya. Ini tempatnya.

Sebuah zebra cross dengan lampu merah yang terlihat sibuk di salah satu sisi trotoarnya. Hatinya menyuruh kakinya bergerak ke arah kerumunan entah berantah itu. Sekelompok polisi berseragam dengan mobil polisi yang sirinenya masih menyala berdiri di sana. Salah satu yang sedang mencatat di dekati Hinata.

"M-maaf sebelumnya, Pak. Boleh saya tahu apa yang terjadi?" bibir Hinata bergetar-getar. Matanya menangkap sebuah motor pembalap berwarna merah menyala yang sekarang tak berbentuk lagi bagian depannya.

'Motor itu bukan milik Naru-kun… Tapi mengapa hatiku berkata bahwa ada apa-apa..'

"Oh, ada sebuah kecelakaan tadi di sini…" Kecelakaan? Jantungnya berdegup berkali-kali lebih cepat.

"Kecela-kaan? Kecelakaan apa?" gadis itu memanjatkan doa berkali-kali. Semoga tidak ada yang terjadi. Tidak ada hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Seorang pemuda—anak sekolah, dia mengebut saat lampu merah dan sebuah sedan hitam langsung menabraknya." jelas si polisi.

"Dimana penabraknya sekarang?"

"Dia melarikan diri dan kami sudah berusaha mengejarnya. Semoga bisa ditangkap. Kasihan anak itu."

Dada dan mata Hinata serasa mau pecah. Jangan menangis di sini, Hinata… Tahanlah… Naru-kun akan baik-baik saja. Ia harus yakin tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi, itu sama saja seperti berbohong pada firasatnya. Berkali-kali ia meminta maaf pada firasatnya. Misalnya itu benar pun, semua orang tentu akan berharap yang terbaik, bukan?

"B-boleh saya tahu bagaimana ciri-ciri anak itu P-pak?" tanyanya. Berharap-harap cemas pada jawaban yang akan diterimanya.

"Aku tidak melihatnya dengan jelas tadi, karena sudah dimasukkan ke dalam ambulans. Yang kutahu, ia masih berseragam sekolah dan berambut pirang."

Ber-rambut pirang?

Tidak!

Darah Hinata berhenti saat itu juga. Bendungan yang dibangunnya tidak kuat lagi menahan air yang akan jatuh. Untunglah ketika air mata itu jatuh, polisi itu tidak melihat dan gadis itu segera menghapusnya. Sebisa tangannya. Konyol pasti jika anak yang dimaksud itu bukan Naruto.

"Boleh saya tahu, mengapa adik bertanya-tanya? Apakah adik salah satu kerabat pemuda tadi?" Hinata mendongak. Polisi itu tersenyum padanya. Apakah ia salah satu kerabat pemuda tadi?

Dengan senyum terpaksa, Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak, saya hanya lewat dan ingin tahu saja apa yang sedang terjadi. Boleh saya tahu dibawa kemana korban tadi?"

"Tentu saja. Korban dibawa ke rumah sakit pusat di tengah kota. Saya senang bahwa masih ada anak muda yang peduli sesama seperti adik."

"T-terima kasih Pak. S-saya permisi." Hinata membungkuk dan cepat-cepat berlari menjauh.

Bak menahan beban yang sudah over, benar-benar over, Hinata menumpahkan semua emosinya. Ia tidak mengenal si korban. Ia bukan kerabat si korban. Ia hanya mengenal seorang Naruto. Ia juga lebih dari sekedar kerabat Naruto. Derap kakinya memecah trotoar.

Menyetop taksi pertama yang ia lihat, Hinata berharap ada yang akan menenangkankannya. Karena selalu ada yang mengusap lebut kepalanya saat air matanya jatuh. Ada yang memberikan kata-kata menyejukkan saat hatinya sakit.

Sekarang? Orang itu yang akan membutuhkan usapan itu, kata-kata itu. Tanpa bukti langsung pun, ia tahu siapa si korban. Ia mengenal korban.

"Naru-kun, tunggu aku…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif'.

Erangan frustasi yang sama. Sasuke menghempaskan diri ke sofa. Apa ia harus menemui Naruto? Apa ia harus menghubungi orang tuanya? Memastikan Naruto tidak kenapa-kenapa? Tapi, Naruto bukan anak kecil! Berpikir positif Sasuke. Mungkin ponsel Naruto kehabisan baterai, atau hilang… atau…

Getaran kecil di sampingnya menyentak-nyentak minta diangkat. Tidak… matanya pasti salah lihat.

"H-halo Dobe?! Kemana saja kau?! Eh—"

Niat menyemprot sahabat bodohnya malah berujung salah tingkah karena yang ia dengar bukanlah suara yang semestinya. Suara bernada tegas milik orang yang lebih tua—seumuran sensei-senseinya—yang menjawab di sana.

"Maaf, bukankah ponsel ini milik Naruto Namikaze?"

"Apakah anda mengenal Naruto Namikaze?" suara itu bertanya balik. Sasuke mengernyitkan kening.

"Y-ya, saya temannya di sekolah. Bisakah saya berbicara dengannya?"

"Maaf, tapi anda tidak bisa berbicara dengan Naruto sekarang, boleh saya tahu nama anda siapa?"

Sasuke kembali mengernyitkan kening. "Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Perkenalkan, saya Letnan Izumori Harada, yang bertugas menangani kecelakaan yang dialami Naruto Namikaze. Apakah ada yang perlu disampaikan pada Naruto? Karena saya akan menghubungi keluarganya sekarang juga."

"Ke-kecelakaan?" nafas pemuda itu tercekat di tenggorokan. "Kecelakaan apa?"

"Menurut keterangan para saksi, Tuan Namikaze mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan penuh dan melanggar lalu lintas, karena kurangnya konsentrasi, sebuah sedan menabraknya karena mereka sama-sama berkecepatan penuh."

"Dimana Naruto sekarang?!"

"Di rumah sakit pusat. Dalam ruang gawat darurat."

"Terima kasih atas informasinya."

"Sama-sama."

Tut. Sambungan telepon terputus. Masa bodoh dengan hukuman dari otousan-nya, yang penting sekarang adalah Naruto. Bagaimana bisa terjadi kecelakaan? Apa Naruto ceroboh? Tidak penting. Sekarang hanya perlu memastikan keadaan Dobe-nya itu baik-baik saja.

Sasuke menyambar kunci mobil… yang sebenarnya haram saat ini untuk digunakan. Karena Sasuke masih dalam masa hukumannya. Tentang otousan-nya… mungkin nanti saja ia akan mengabari apa yang telah terjadi. Toh polisi itu akan menelpon Paman Minato juga bukan?

Belum semenit, mobil sport itu keluar dari gerbang rumah dan melindas aspal dengan ganas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bodoh! Seharusnya kau tabrak yang berambut gelap!"

Amukan Konan seakan menggema di ruangan yang sekarang lengang. Laki-laki berambut abu-abu di hadapannya tetap tidak mau diam.

"Kau bilang aku harus menabrak yang bermotor merah!" sewot laki-laki itu.

"Aku memang bilang begitu! Karena itu memang motornya." Konan berdecak kesal dan memutar tubuh ke laptop lagi.

"Tapi mengapa bukan dia yang berada di rumah sakit sekarang?" tanya gadis bersurai biru dengan kesal. "Lihatlah! Di sini tertulis 'Naruto Namikaze'dan jelas-jelas ia bukan berasal dari keluarga Uchiha!"

Ketika tangan Konan menunjuk layar laptop, leher si laki-laki bagai memanjang ke depan, melihat apa yang sedang diperlihatkan. Ternyata daftar pasien di rumah sakit.

"Kuulangi, oke? Di sini tertulis 'Naruto Namikaze' dan baru dua puluh menit yang lalu ia masuk ke ruang gawat darurat." Jelasnya. Kemudian, memindahkan laptop dengan kasar ke tengah-tengah meja.

"Dua puluh menit yang lalu! Dan dua puluh menit yang lalu, kau baru kembali ke sini. Kau mencelakakan orang yang salah, Hidan!"

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin salah. Aku hafal plat nomor motor merah itu. Dan aku menabrak pengendara motor merah itu. Jadi, siapa yang salah di sini?" tantang Hidan. Mana mungkin dirinya salah? Ia memang tidak melihat jelas si pengendara itu, tapi ia yakin itulah motor yang benar. Apa jangan-jangan…

"Hentikan Konan." Suara datar yang khas memecah persilatan lidah kedua makhluk itu. Konan berbalik, Pein berdiri di belakang.

"Leader?" mata biru itu membulat. "Ee—kami… hanya.."

"Kau membicarakan tugas baru itu bukan?" Pandangan itu mengarah pada Hidan. "Aku tahu."

"Tap-tapi.. Hidan—eh.. Hidan menabrak orang yang salah Lead—"

"Kau yang salah Konan! Aku menabrak, benar-benar menabrak yang bermotor merah. Apa kau masih tidak terima?!" Orang bernama Hidan itu mencabut pedang bermata tiga miliknya. Konan lebih tersentak lagi saat Hidan menodongkan benda tajam itu ke arahnya.

"Ya! Kau menabrak motornya. Bukan orangnya!" Konan menyingkirkan benda itu dari wajahnya.

"Hidan, tenanglah." ujar sang leader tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun. Benar saja, Hidan melunak secara tiba-tiba.

"Tapi leader—" kata Konan terbata.

"Panggil semuanya sekarang. Kita ganti rencana mulai dari sekarang."

"Baik."

Pein berlalu dengan acuh.

"Leader saja membelaku. Bukankah motto kita 'hancurkan semua yang terlibat'?" seringai Hidan menciptakan semacam umpatan dalam hati Konan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah gedung pencakar langit di Tokyo menjadi incaran Hinata Hyuuga saat turun dari taksi. Mobil itu berderum keras setelah Hinata membayar ongkosnya. Dengan perasaan cemas yang semakin menaik, Hinata setengah berlari menemui resepsionis yang ternyata berada di sebelah pintu masuk. Saking paniknya, ia tak dapat berpikir jernih lagi—ia lupa dimana letak resepsionis itu.

"Na-naruto Namikaze. Bisa saya menemuinya?" tanya Hinata panik, membiarkan perawat di balik meja membuka mulut karena belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tunggu sebentar Nona." Perawat itu ikut panik, terbawa suasana oleh Hinata.

Selang tujuh detik, perawat satunya masih mengetik huruf-huruf di keyboard. Hinata semakin tidak sabar, ia juga mengikuti arah jari-jari si perawat. Apakah perawat itu salah menulis nama 'Naruto Namikaze'atau apakah perawat itu salah memencet tombol di keyboard. Detik kesepuluh, si perawat mengangkat wajah dari komputer.

"Tidak ada pasien bernama Naruto Namikaze, Nona. Mungkin anda salah rumah sakit."

'TIDAK ADA?' hati Hinata mencelos begitu keras. Serasa air matanya akan jatuh lagi.

"B-benarkah? Tidak bisakah anda mencari lagi?" pintanya. Perawat itu menggeleng lemah.

Hinata mengalah. Bagaimana bisa tidak ada? Jelas-jelas polisi itu mengatakan rumah sakit ini. Apa polisi itu salah mengeja nama? Naru-kun… bagaimana ini…? Gadis indigo hampir sampai pintu masuk rumah sakit ketika sebuah teriakan cukup keras sampai ke telinganya.

"… Naruto Namikaze ada di ruang gawat darurat." Dengar Hinata saat ia mendekat. "Saya minta maaf sebelumnya, tapi Tuan Namikaze belum bisa di jenguk sekarang."

Bagai disiram air es, hati Hinata yang semula hampir terbakar, kini mendingin dan mendingin. Mengingat Naru-kun sudah berada di tempat tepat, Hinata menggegam ponselnya erat-erat, lalu keluar untuk lebih mendinginkan hatinya lagi. Ke taman rumah sakit.

Bibirnya membentuk lengkungan meyakinkan. Berdoa semoga Naruto baik-baik saja dalam hati.

Angin kecil menerpa wajah putih nan lembutnya. Pintu rumah sakit terbuka. Dua orang bersimpangan, keduanya sama-sama berambut gelap, tapi rupanya, mereka sama-sama tak menyadari. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan tujuan masing-masing.

Dan… Hinata melihat orang yang tidak asing. Berjalan tergesa melewati dirinya.

"Bukannya dia…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke Uchiha, yang masih dibayangi wajah otousan-nya, menyambar topi dari dalam mobil dan memakainya. Waspada. Mata-mata dari otousan-nya banyak—kelewat banyak malah dan tidak pandang tempat dan waktu. Seperti hantu yang bergentayangan. Terlihat barang setitik di tempat yang salah dan waktu yang tidak tepat adalah bencana besar yang siap menerkam saat keturunan Uchiha itu sampai di rumah.

Kakinya sebagai tumpuan langsung pada paving halaman rumah sakit, bergedum keras. Pintu masuk itu sudah di depan mata. Sedikit langkah lagi ke resepsionis, lalu menanyakan kamar Naruto, lalu menemui sahabat terbodohnya sepanjang abad itu.

Pintu otomatis itu terbuka. Hembusan angin sejuk hasil air conditioner menerpa wajah putih itu. Tidak menyadari sama sekali seorang gadis berambut indigo yang berpapasan dengannya.

"… Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke berhenti. Seperti suara yang pernah ia dengar. Terpaksa ia menoleh ke belakang, menatap pintu otomatis yang bergerak menutup.

Hinata…?

'Sedang apa dia di si—apa dia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada Naruto?' batin Sasuke. Semoga Hinata bukan salah satu dari utusan yang dikirim oleh otousan-nya.

Akhirnya, Hinata yang kembali masuk melalui pintu otomatis. Sasuke melihat senyum dan jejak air mata di pipi porselen itu. Tampaknya ia habis menangis.

"Aku tahu keadaan Naruto-kun." Katanya lembut disertai senyuman. "Naru-kun belum bisa dijenguk sekarang, dia masih di ruang gawat darurat."

"…"

Pemuda raven itu tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, walau sebelum ini banyak yang ia ingin katakan pada seseorang, siapapun itu, yang mengetahui keadaan Naruto sekarang. Tapi, pertanyaannya seolah hilang bagai tembok besar yang disapu angin. Ia juga bingung, antara menunggu Naruto di dalam, atau mengikuti tujuan Hinata. Gadis itu tidak mungkin pulang lagi.

"Kau… mau kemana?"

Itu. Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakannya.

"Ke taman." Jawab Hinata tanpa gagap. "Sasuke-kun mau ikut?"

Taman? Bukannya lebih baik menunggu di dalam? Baiklah. Terserah dia saja.

"Aku ikut denganmu saja."

Putri Hyuuga itu mengangguk dan berbalik. Mengomandoi langkah dengan langkah kecil yang santai. Kelewat pelan malah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baik. Saya akan ke sana sekarang juga. Terima kasih atas informasinya."

Minato Namikaze lagi-lagi harus keluar dari kantornya. Terpaksa meninggalkan setumpuk laporan yang belum selesai, lebih terpaksa meninggalkannya kepada asistennya. Seharian ini ia juga banyak-banyak berdoa. Entah karena apa. Mungkin karena selama ini ia jarang berdoa atau jarang mengingat Kami-sama. Sehingga ketika semua cobaan itu datang, ia baru menyadari kalau semua ini sudah terlambat. Terlambat jika ia tidak menyelamatkannya dari sekarang.

Perkataan istrinya benar. Kushina meneleponnya tepat sebelum sebuah telepon dari seorang polisi datang. Polisi itu mengabarkan keadaan anaknya yang luar biasa—luar biasa mengkhawatirkan. Ini terasa janggal dan aneh, seingatnya dulu Naruto jarang, bahkan tidak pernah menginjak lantai rumah sakit. Dan baru kali ini kesempatan itu datang. Kesempatan mengunjungi bangunan yang berisikan orang-orang sakit yang datang dari penjuru kota.

Suara derum gas yang diinjak membuat kepala Minato seakan mau pecah. Banyak masalah yang menghampirinya hari ini. Mulai dari masalah kecil yang ternyata bisa merembet kemana-mana, sampai masalah yang benar-benar serius. Dan suara-suara dalam kepalanya bertanya lagi.

Masalah-masalah itu yang menghampirinya atau justru dirinya yang menghampiri masalah itu?

"Kami-sama, yakinkan semoga tidak apa-apa." Katanya sambil menghela napas panjang-panjang. Dan memejamkan mata, berteman dengan gelap yang melebar. Berharap ketika ia membuka mata, semua sudah baik-baik saja.

Direktur utama Namikaze Corp itu tersenyum datar. Khayalannya terlalu tinggi.

"Sudah sampai Tuan." Suara khas dari asisten andalannya meruntuhkan tembok hitam yang ia bangun dalam dunia maya.

Khayalan konyolnya dikabulkan. Macet yang dikhawatirkan sejak tadi—satu masalah kecil telah lenyap.

"Terima kasih banyak Kakashi." Laki-laki paruh baya itu menutup pintu mobil dan tersenyum pada Kakashi Hatake, dengan senyuman lelah.

"Ini sudah kewajiban saya, Tuan. Semoga anak Tuan baik-baik saja." Kakashi mengangguk mantap. Di balik masker itu, Minato yakin asistennya sedang tersenyum.

"Semoga saja."

Minato berbalik. Mobil berderum menjauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku lebih suka menunggu di sini."

Sasuke mendengar suara Hinata. Dan melihat wajah gadis itu menoleh kepadanya.

"Sasuke-kun pasti juga tidak suka berurusan dengan polisi-polisi itu, bukan?" tanyanya.

Benar juga. Pasti sudah ada beberapa polisi yang berjaga di sana, pikir satu-satunya pemuda di taman itu. Mengapa seorang seteliti Sasuke Uchiha tidak mengingat hal itu?

Sasuke menyeringai dan mendengus bersamaan. "Dari mana kau tahu keadaaan Dobe?"

Di sore yang hangat, keduanya duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit. Suasana yang jauh dari kesan menegangkan dari sebelum-sebelumnya membuat keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Melupakan sejenak apa yang sedang menimpa sahabat dan orang tersayang mereka. Mereka lelah. Dan itu menyebabkan sebuah jeda panjang.

Hinata menoleh, sekali lagi. Manik lavendernya memancarkan pendirian yang sengaja di-tegar-tegarkan.

"Aku… memimpikan Naru-kun." ujarnya.

Sasuke menoleh ke Hinata dengan sorot mata sangsi. Seolah berkata hanya-karena-mimpi-saja-kau-datang-ke-sini-bagaima na-kalau-mimpimu-tidak-benar. Tapi, Sasuke sadar kalau pikirannya itu tidak sepenuhnya waras dan ia tahu pasti gadis di depannya ada gadis yang sensitif. Sedikit saja mengambil langkah yang salah, ia yang akan dituduh nantinya.

Ia menoleh ke gadis lugu itu dan berujar, "Begitukah? Jadi kau langsung datang ke sini?"

Di lain alam, Hinata menyadari—sangat menyadari—jawabannya barusan itu benar-benar konyol. Dari mimpi? Ia berkata yang sebenarnya! Tanggapan orang lain, itu masalah nanti.

"Y-ya, tapi bukan ke sini."

Ah, penyakit lamanya kambuh lagi.

"Ke mana?"

"Ke tempat saat Na-naru-kun kecelakaan."

Sasuke mengangkat alis. Hinata terlihat semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam helai demi helai rambutnya.

"Dan tempat itu benar?" tanya si pemuda.

Keturunan Hyuuga itu mengangguk tanpa menatap lawan bicara. Membuat wajah putihnya semakin ditelan gelap rambut. Jawaban Hinata tadi konyol, tapi Sasuke mengakui itu sangat menakjubkan. Dari mimpi, ia bilang tadi. Dan semuanya benar.

"Lalu kau ke sini?"

"T-tentu sa-saja Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke bisa mendengar suara Hinata bergetar kecil. Seperti ketika perempuan akan menangis. Kami-sama, kumohon, jangan sampai Hinata menangis di sini, pikir Sasuke dalam hati. Merutuki sikap aneh pujaan hati Dobe-nya.

"Sasuke-kun," Sasuke menoleh. "Mengapa kau memakai topi seperti itu?"

Tanpa disuruh, orang yang dipanggil menyentuh kepalanya. Menemukan sebuah topi bersarang di atas rambutnya. Sasuke kelabakan, sebenarnya, tapi berhubung tameng 'sok cool' miliknya masih ia genggam erat-erat, ia tetap akan memertahankannya.

"Hn," kalimat pendek itulah pertahanannya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Sasuke-kun terlihat lucu saja. Tidak biasanya Sasuke-kun memakai topi."

LUCU? Dia bilang lucu? Refleks, Sasuke melepas benda itu keras-keras. Arti kata lucu di kamus Hinata tentu berbeda saat diterjemahkan dalam kamus Sasuke. Jangan-jangan ia disamakan dengan teddy bear yang pernah dibeli Sakura di mall saat itu. Karena saat itu Sakura juga berkata 'lucu'.

Anak perempuan memang aneh-aneh.

"Lho? Mengapa dilepas, Sasuke-kun? Dipakai saja, tidak apa-apa kok." Sasuke bisa mendengar nada keheranan dari kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari bibir Hinata.

"Tidak. Aku tidak gerah."

Dengan terpaksa, anak keturunan Uchiha itu memalingkan muka. Membuat Hinata penasaran dalam alam pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Markas besar Akatsuki

Kawasan kumuh pinggir kota Tokyo yang tak terjamah banyak manusia sekarang dipenuhi beberapa mobil sport dan sedan beraneka warna. Semuanya mahal. Semuanya mewah. Kontras jika disandingkan dengan bangunan di samping mereka; gedung bekas yang tak terawat dan sudah hangus beberapa bagian. Siapa lagi pemiliknya kalau bukan anggota Akatsuki.

Itachi dan Kisame masuk ke dalam gang sempit yang persis seperti labirin. Jika tidak teliti, akibatnya pasti akan fatal. Keduanya berbelok, kemudian masuk ke salah satu gang yang lebih sempit lagi. Di sana, sebuah pintu yang sudah dimakan jaman telah menunggu mereka. Pintu reyot yang ditendang sekali saja sudah ambruk menjadi dua bagian.

Kisame mendorong papan penutupnya dan… sebuah panel sidik jari plus DNA sudah berada di depan mereka. Di sana juga terpasang beberapa kamera pengintai. Dan salah satunya berada di atas pintu, bersama dengan laser yang akan aktif jika… wajah yang tampil di monitor Konan bukanlah wajah para anggota Akatsuki. Sekalipun itu orang bawaan para anggota lain, tapi jika belum melalui persetujuan Pein, jangan harap orang itu bisa keluar hidup-hidup. Tentu saja syarat dan kentetuan berlaku di sini.

Akhirnya, kedua selamat dan langsung masuk ke ruang rapat seperti yang dilakukan si Deidara tempo hari. Memang ada pintu yang didesain langsung masuk ke sini atau ke pintu utama markas.

Rumit, tapi ini demi perlindungan juga.

SSSHHHH…...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tuan Namikaze berada di ruang ICU. Tampaknya akan lama tinggal di rumah sakit, tetapi untunglah lukanya tidak parah. Ia masih harus istirahat selama beberapa minggu sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pulih." Ujar seorang dokter berbaju putih-putih. Dokter yang sedang berbicara dengan Minato.

"Apa saya boleh melihatnya sebentar, Dok?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi jangan diajak berbicara banyak-banyak, anak anda masih kelelahan." Si dokter tersenyum. "Baik, saya akan pergi sebentar. Permisi."

"Silahkan. Terima kasih." Ujar Minato kemudian mengintip lewat jendela besar yang dipasang di ruang ICU. Sedikit melihat para perawat yang berlalu lalang di dalam sambil membawa papan dada. Mengecek keadaan anaknya. Kata dokter, ia boleh masuk ketika perawat itu membuka pintu.

"Paman." Sebuah suara bernada lembut dan halus membuat Minato tersentak kaget. Dan terbelalak seperti selesai melihat shinigami dengan sabit besar.

Padahal seorang gadis manis yang sekarang ada di depannya, disandingnya ialah seorang remaja laki-laki yang ia temui pagi tadi. Ya, Hinata Hyuuga dan Sasuke Uchiha datang menjenguk anaknya.

"Permisi Paman. K-kami datang… datang un-untuk menje…"

"Kami datang untuk menjenguk Naruto." Melihat temannya yang kesulitan bicara, Sasuke memotong kalimat Hinata dengan muka tidak sabar. Kesabarannya mulai terkikis dan hampir habis oleh pertanyaan polisi-polisi tadi.

Tanpa disadari dirinya sendiri, Minato tersenyum melihat kedua remaja ini. Masih ada yang peduli pada anaknya, Sasuke yang tadi habis menghajarnya pun rela melanggar peraturan dari tousan-nya. Itu terlihat—mana mungkin Fugaku mengijinkan anaknya keluar saat masa hukumannya belum habis. Tidak, peraturan adalah peraturan.

Senyum kelelahan Minato itu cukup membuat Hinata yang pemalu mengangkat sudut bibirnya ke atas. Tapi sayang, senyum itu menghilang cepat ketika seorang perawat berbaju putih membuka pintu ruang ICU dari dalam. Suara putaran engsel bercampur dengan bau obat yang menyeruak, menusuk hidung ketiganya.

"Tuan, anak anda sudah bisa dikunjungi." Senyum perawat tertuju pada Minato. "Tapi masih lemah, jadi jangan diajak bicara terlalu banyak ya." Si perawat kini mengalihkan pandangan pada dua remaja di sebelah Minato.

Minato dan dua anak itu mengangguk, hampir bersamaan. "Terima kasih, Perawat."

Perawat itu menjawabnya dengan senyum dan anggukan sopan, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan pintu ruang ICU yang terbuka. Minato mendahului, walau agak ragu-ragu, ia tidak ingin mengecewakan usaha kedua sahabat anaknya.

Hinata masuk ke ruang yang sangat dingin itu. Terlalu dingin di saat musim panas berlangsung. Ia mengekor di belakang ayah Naruto. Yang menurutnya sangat mirip dengan Naruto, itulah mengapa wajahnya langsung blushing saat ia membuka mulut hanya untuk menyapa Paman Namikaze.

Bau obat-obatan asing terhirup dan masuk ke dada Hinata. Entah kenapa bau itu membawa rasa sesak yang langsung bereaksi saat matanya memandang seseorang yang tertidur di ranjang. Kepalanya dibalut perban, mukanya lebam di beberapa sisi, siku dan sebagian kaki di balut dengan perban yang lebih tebal. Atau mungkin gips. Hinata tidak tahu, ia bukan anak bidang kesehatan. Dan yang paling membuat hatinya sakit, mata itu terpejam. Tidak ada manik azure yang biasa menyapanya. Tidak ada cengiran lima jari di sana.

Di situ hening. Hinata hanya dapat mendengar suara deruman mesin pendingin. Dan suara _tit-tit-tit_ mengerikan di balik tirai lain. Ayah Naruto tidak berkata apapun, sementara Sasuke… ia melihat pemuda dingin itu. Sepertinya Sasuke juga iba, tetapi segera menutupi ekspresi yang muncul dengan melipat tangan di dada.

Sreeett. Suara kursi yang digeret. Hinata melihat Paman Minato menduduki salah satu kursi kecil.

"Hinata, duduklah." Ujar Minato halus. Hinata tersentak lagi seraya mengangguk, dengan langkah lambat, ia memaksa kakinya melangkah. Menuruti perintah Minato agar laki-laki paruh baya itu senang. Minato cukup mendapat banyak masalah hari ini, mungkin ia dapat meringankan beberapa dari itu dengan bersikap lebih sopan, pikirnya.

Naruto berkelahi dan sekarang, Naruto berbaring di sini tanpa bergerak. Ada apa ini, Kami-sama? Apa Naruto bersalah? tanya hati Hinata. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

"Sasuke..? Kau juga." Minato menoleh ke Sasuke yang mematung, seperti menerawang. "Duduklah. Pasti kau lelah menunggu hingga Naruto siuman."

Sasuke canggung. Tapi sempat berkata. "Baik, Paman."

Mulut Hinata terkunci rapat. Ia ingin mencairkan suasana, tapi ia sadar ia bukan pembicara yang baik. Bicara dengan orang lain saja sudah gugup setengah mati, apalagi jika yang ia ajak bicara ayah dari Naruto. Paman Minato lelah, mata azure yang persis Naruto itu bersinar redup. Akan bertambah redup jika ia salah membuka topik.

Sasuke pun duduk di sebelahnya. Sasuke memegang topi dengan satu tangan. Hinata meliriknya lagi. Menerka-nerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan sahabat karib Naruto itu. Gadis berambut indigo itu hanya bisa melihat manik gelap milik Sasuke menatap tubuh Naruto yang tidak bergerak. Seperti berusaha berbicara pada Naruto melalui alam pikiran. Tapi juga menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. Seolah matanya berbicara 'apa yang sudah kau lakukan hingga seperti ini?' dan 'kau merepotkan sekali Dobe, tahu tidak?'. Hinata hapal dengan perlakuan Sasuke pada Naruto. Bagi Sasuke, Naruto sudah seperti saudara kandungnya. Lebih berarti dari sahabat, jika orang lain tahu. Hanya saja Sasuke terlalu gengsi untuk hal-hal seperti ini.

Terdengar helaan napas berat yang berasal dari Minato. Air mata Hinata sudah kering. Sudah habis. Berhentilah jadi gadis cengeng, Hinata, pikirnya dalam hati.

Selain suara derum mesin dan bunyi aneh dari ruang sebelah, Hinata sadar ada bunyi dan pergerakan lain. Yang aneh, dua orang laki-laki di sekitarnya sama sekali tak menyadari hal itu, karena mereka sama-sama tak melihat.

Hinata melihat tangan berbalut perban itu bergerak-gerak kecil. Kelopak matanya juga bergetar-getar. Rambut pirang itu bergesekan dengan bantal.

Dua orang itu masih belum sadar ketika sebuah suara lirih dan serak memecah kesenyapan.

"Tousan…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fugaku Uchiha baru pulang dari kantor ketika rumahnya mendadak sepi senyap. Suasana setiap harinya memang begini, tapi sepi yang ada terasa aneh. Tidak ada suara Sasuke, meskipun ia tahu anak laki-lakinya itu tak akan bersuara jika tidak butuh. Apa Sasuke tidur? Jam segini tidak mungkin tidur, biasanya yang terdengar dari ruang tengah adalah suara TV yang disetel keras-keras. Begitu melonggarkan dasi, ia menyadari kunci mobilnya sudah raib entah kemana.

Fugaku menghela napas. Jangan berpikir buruk dulu sebelum mencarinya. Mungkin istrinya yang membereskan barang-barang di ruang tengah, karena semua pembantu sedang libur minggu ini. Dan rumahnya juga terlihat berbeda; berantakan dan benda-benda tak lazim ada di setiap tempat.

"Kemana Sasuke?" tanyanya pada Mikoto yang sedang memotong-motong sayur di dapur.

Istrinya berhenti memotong dan menoleh kepadanya. "Mungkin sedang bermain game di kamarnya atau menonton TV. Kau tahu kan dia kesal dengan masa hukumannya."

"Tidak ada orang di kamarnya. Ruang tengah juga kosong. Ohya, kunci mobilnya dimana?" Fugaku berjalan ke kulkas. Lalu menatap sekeliling rumah yang megah itu.

"Kunci mobil? Kukira aku tidak bertanggung jawab dengan benda itu. Bukannya tadi di meja TV?" dahi Mikoto langsung berkerut.

"Apa jangan-jangan…" Mikoto berhenti memotong dan meletakkan pisaunya tiba-tiba.

"Jangan-jangan…?"

Apa mungkin Sasuke? Sebandel-bandelnya anak itu, tidak mungkin ia pergi tanpa pamit dengan ibunya. Ia juga tidak mungkin pergi… Pergi? Menyentuh kunci itupun mungkin Sasuke tidak berani. Fugaku sengaja menaruhnya di sana untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi Sasuke selama menjalani masa hukuman.

"Aku baru saja pulang dari supermarket. Lima belas menit yang lalu." tambah Mikoto. Seakan menambah pembuktian ini.

Saat itu juga, layar ponsel Fugaku menyala. Sebelum sempat menghubungi nomor anaknya, beberapa panggilan tak terjawab sudah menyergapnya duluan. Dari rekan bisnisnya.

"Aku akan kembali nanti. Hati-hati di rumah!"

Hanya itu yang Mikoto dengar dan ia baru menyadari, Fugaku sudah melesat ke pintu. Kemudian, derum mobil yang tergesa menghilang dengan cepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda dengan manik azure yang masih redup itu tersenyum. Ia belum pulih sepenuhnya, jadi, ia juga belum bisa menunjukkan cengirannya yang biasanya. Menanggapi pertanyaan tousan-nya yang bertubi-tubi ini membuatnya kewalahan juga. Sebagai seorang anak, Naruto tidak menyangka tousan-nya seperhatian ini terhadap dirinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa tousan. Hanya sakit sedikit kok. Hanya retak di beberapa bagian." Ujar Naruto lalu mengalihkan perhatian pada satu-satunya perempuan di sini. Hinata terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Hanya retak? Kau bilang _hanya_ retak?!" lelaki paruh baya dengan rambut yang sama dengannya membelalak.

"Daripada patah." Ujarnya santai. "Oiya Tousan, apa aku boleh keluar sebentaaar saja? Di sini sangat sumpek! Benda ini juga membuat tanganku linu." Naruto mengangkat tangan yang dimasuki selang infus. "Boleh ya?"

Minato menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah. Akan kupanggilkan doktermu dulu. Ingat, jangan macam-macam!" hardik ayahnya.

"Siap Tousan."

Dengan cepat, Minato berdiri dan tiba-tiba sudah terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup. Hinata refleks blushing kilat, ketika Naruto menelengkan kepala melihat wajah putih itu.

"Hinata-chan, kau khawatir padaku ya?" tanyanya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. "Gomen ya Hime. Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Besok mungkin aku sudah bisa pulang dan seko—"

"Tidak secepat itu Dobe." Sasuke memotong dengan wajah datar.

"Kok bisa? Bukannya aku sudah siuman? Bukannya sudah diperbolehkan pulang?" raung Naruto.

"Lihat lenganmu itu Dobe. Bagian yang retak tidak mungkin bisa sembuh dengan sekejap. Butuh beberapa hari sebelum akhirnya kau bisa keluar dari sini." Sasuke melengos. Benar-benar merepotkan memiliki sahabat bodoh yang ingin langsung sembuh.

"A-ah, itu kan pendapatmu saja Teme. Aku bahkan bisa pulang sekarang. Aku kan sudah sehat!" Bocah pirang itu mengangkat sikunya yang dibalut perban tinggi-tinggi. "Aa-au! Sakit!"

"Hn. Terserahmu sajalah." Ujar Sasuke singkat. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau kecelakaan lagi."

Naruto mengaduh keras-keras ketika Hinata mengangkat wajah. Dan berujar takut-takut.

"Na-naruto-kun haus tidak? Atau mau kubelikan m-minuman?" tanya Hinata. Gadis itu sudah berusaha mengeraskan suaranya yang persis seperti bisikan gagap.

Wajah Naruto langsung cerah. "AH! Hinata-chan, kau baaaaik sekali. Kau mau membelikanku minuman?"

Mengangguk pun Hinata juga takut-takut. Setelahnya, gadis Hyuuga keluar dari ruang ICU. Dan nampaknya, aura secerah matahari di sana ikut menghilang dan berganti menjadi aura yang lebih serius. Aura yang lebih dipaksakan dari yang tadi.

Naruto dengan senyum pahit yang aneh, merogoh saku baju rumah sakitnya di balik selimut dan berkata.

"Teme," cengir Naruto hambar. "Maaf ya, soal…motormu."

Di tangan pemuda pirang itu, sebuah gantungan kipas berwarna merah dan putih yang hancur sebagian tersodor.

Sasuke, melihatnya sekilas dan mengambilnya cepat. Kemudian ia tersenyum, lebih bersahabat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi dan Kisame masuk. Dan dari pintu yang lain, Kakuzu, lalu Tobi juga ikut masuk. Itachi mengeluarkan ponsel dalam jaket, kemudian membuka beberapa sandi. Lalu mengecek keadaan ponsel itu. Tidak ada apa-apa. List tugasnya juga masih rapi. Beberapa yang sudah selesai juga sudah dicentang. Tidak ada masalah sampai Pein menyuruh semua yang baru datang duduk.

Meja besar berkelilingkan kursi itu sudah penuh. Itachi mengambil tempat kosong dan menyeret kursi. Ternyata rapat sudah dimulai dari tadi. Ia memang datang terlambat karena baru menyelesaikan tugas. Seperti biasa, tugasnya selalu sukses. Mungkin ia akan mengajukan laporan kepada Pein nanti.

Pein, terlihat ingin berbicara. Tapi akhirnya, ia hanya memandang anggotanya yang baru datang dengan tatapan satu-satu, lalu melanjutkan rapat. Langsung ke pokok permasalahannya.

"Sebelumnya aku tidak membicarakan tugas ini kepada kalian semua. Karena kupikir tugas ini cukup dibereskan hanya dengan beberapa dua tim saja." Pein memberi jeda. "Tapi ternyata, aku salah. Hidan melakukan sebuah kesalahan kecil saat menjalankan misi ini, sehingga targetnya meleset. Dan sejak itu, misi ini benar-benar harus ditujukan kepada semua anggota."

Hidan megap-megap ingin berontak sambil mengacungkan sabitnya kepada Konan, karena Konan yang pertama mengetahui Hidan salah target. Tapi setelah ditatap oleh sang leader, ia beringsut menurut dan menurunkan sabitnya pelan-pelan.

"Dan di pertemuan ini, akan kuumumkan tugas kita. Baru kali ini Akatsuki mendapat tugas besar seperti ini. Dan aku tidak mau mengecewakan semua klien kita yang menunggu misi ini selesai." Tandasnya. "Misi ini harus sukses apapun risikonya. Ini adalah patokan betapa kuatnya Akatsuki sebagai organisasi pembunuh bayaran baru."

Semua hadirin menatap Pein terdiam. Ada yang tertular perkataan leader, ada yang melongo, ada yang memasang tampang super cengo, bahkan ada yang masih termenung, belum paham apa yang baru dikatakan. Mereka bisa saja membunuh dengan mudah, tapi soal otak, itu lain lagi.

"Jadi—"

"Ya ya ya. Bisa langsung ke topik, leader? Berapa jam lagi kita akan duduk di sini? Bukankah klienmu sudah menunggu?"

Semuanya menoleh. Melihat sang penginterupsi. Lagi-lagi Hidan. Sebenarnya yang lain setuju dengan Hidan, tapi berhubung tatapan sang leader lebih menakutkan, mereka juga ikut-ikut memelototi Hidan dan akhirnya manusia abu-abu itu duduk kembali dengan sikap tenang.

"Jadi, sesuai permintaan klien, kita akan membunuh seluruh anggota keluarga. Keluarga sebuah perusahaan saham besar di Tokyo. Bereskan semuanya, seperti tugas-tugas kalian dulu."

Pein melanjutkan, "Perusahaan…"

Tunggu, kata-kata apa itu tadi? Itachi merasa suara dengingan lebah menusuk telinganya. Dan ketika ia membuka mata lagi, Pein masih terus berbicara.

"… kalian akan dapat data-datanya dari Konan dan Zetsu…"

Itachi memejamkan mata kuat-kuat dan berusaha memulihkan kesadaran. Ia mengangkat muka sambil mengangkat satu tangan ke atas.

"Perusahaan apa tadi?"

Semuanya lagi-lagi berbalik. Pein berhenti bicara sebentar.

"Uchiha Corp."

**.**

**…..**

**.**

**Move to next chapter….**

**A/N : **Yosh! Selesaaaaaiii! Dan waktunya buat chap 3! Gomen ya kalo alurnya terkesan lambat, saya juga ngerasa alurnya lambat banget. Makanya, di chapter 3 saya akan usahain biar alurnya lebih cepet dikit. Dan mungkin, updatenya akan lebih molor lagi karena saya berusaha buat nggak megang laptop beberapa bulan ke depan.

Wokeh, arigatou bagi yang udah baca! Gomen juga buat kesalahan-kesalahan yang lain. Review please :3v


End file.
